


Celebrations

by writings_and_ramblings



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Wrenchers Secret Santa, wrenchers gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writings_and_ramblings/pseuds/writings_and_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench was fucking relentless in his holiday celebrations, and Numbers was getting sick of it. It had started as soon as Thanksgiving had ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skew/gifts).



> I went back and forth with different ideas for a while, wrote up a couple of oneshots and drew some related art, but after much deliberation and consulting with some friends this oneshot was the winner. So yeah, enjoy the silly snippets and holiday porn.
> 
> If my beta or I missed anything and you spot a glaring mistake, please feel free to message me so that I can correct it.
> 
> Part of the Wrenchers gift exchange, for oneyardatatime / fringeandfur
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Wrench was fucking relentless in his holiday celebrations, and Numbers was getting sick of it. It had started as soon as Thanksgiving had ended.

\--

Numbers walked into the living room, only to find it drastically changed from last night. Tinsel was strewn everywhere, stockings, lights, and a huge tree. _'What the hell is all of this?'_

 _'Christmas decorations!'_ Wrench signed happily.

_'You know I don't celebrate Christmas. It's a stupid holiday.'_

_'Too late now. The tree's up already.'_

Numbers huffed. _'It's still fucking November!'_

Wrench paid him no mind, and dug through the boxes, discriminating heavily on the next ornament to be hung. He watched for a few minutes, feeling a mixture of annoyance and amusement at his partner's childish excitement. Eventually Numbers left the living room and let him be, figuring he'd only get in the way of the giant decorating machine that his partner had turned into.

\--

Two weeks into December, Numbers had come to the conclusion that no more decorating could be done. The whole house, inside and out, looked like a shrine to Santa Claus. It was absolutely disgusting in his opinion. But apparently Wrench wasn't done.

When he walked into the kitchen, Wrench seemingly appeared out of nowhere and gave him a peck on the lips. Numbers had enjoyed the sweet gesture, until Wrench spoiled it by pointing upwards. Glancing up, he found mistletoe had been hung in the doorway. And later as he made his way through the house, he soon discovered the bastard had put the stuff above everything single doorway they had.

At first he had found it sweet, but soon it turned into an all out war of who could catch who under the mistletoe. As the day went on, he took their little game more and more serious, but in no way was he having fun. Nope. The whole thing was stupid, absolutely ridiculous, just like the rest of the holiday. And if Wrench tried to point out how wide his smile was Numbers denied it.

\--

Christmas continued to draw ever closer, and Wrench's holiday agenda kept growing more ridiculous by the day.

_'Is that a fucking reindeer in our yard?'_

Wrench looked out the window, feigning innocence. _'Is it?'_

_'Countless times I've said no pets. No goldfish, no birds, no cats, no dogs. What the hell made you think a reindeer was okay?'_

_'Well he's only ours until New Years. I rented him. His name's Carlos.'_

Where in the hell did he find someone to rent him a reindeer? How much did it cost to rent a reindeer? It was then that Numbers decided that Carlos was an unwelcome visitor, and he was about to demand that he was taken right back to wherever his happy reindeer ass came from. Unfortunately though, Wrench's pleading face prevented him from doing so. He sighed deeply and relented, _'What the hell are we supposed to feed him?'_

\--

Finally Christmas came, which meant an end to all the holiday chaos. When Wrench had suggested that they do something special on the actual day, this certainly wasn't what he expected. He had figured that he wanted to do more of his silly little holiday traditions, not tie him to their bed. Though to be fair, this was infinitely more exciting and he definitely wasn't about to complain. Numbers had happily complied when Wrench retrieved his scarf and tied his wrists to the headboard. He was already completely undressed, but Wrench still had on his pants, making him feel more exposed than he already was.

Numbers gave him a toothy grin, and clearly enunciated, "Fuck me."

Wrench read his lips and grinned wolfishly in return. He began by leaning forward to kiss him, starting out slowly but getting more aggressive. He strayed from his lips, nipping and sucking on one of his earlobes. He kept biting just a bit too hard, until he felt a small noise in the back of Numbers' throat. Detaching himself from Numbers' ear, Wrench trailed his mouth down his jaw and stopped when he reached where his neck met his shoulders. A few more hard bites before he continued downward again.

Numbers was getting antsy. Wrench always went way too damn slow in his opinion, but right now he didn't have much say in the matter. All he could do was wriggle underneath his partner's larger body and maybe kick him now and again if he did something Numbers wasn't too pleased with. That wasn't a problem right now though, as Wrench's mouth hovered near his dick. Their eyes met briefly, and Numbers nodded tersely.

Wrench tore his gaze away from Numbers' face and looked back at his dick. Licking his lips first, he teased the slit with a few flicks of his tongue. Numbers jerked slightly, and Wrench took that as a sign to continue. It wasn't long before he had taken Numbers' dick into his mouth and was bobbing his head in time with Numbers' light thrusts. While Numbers was preoccupied with Wrench's mouth, the blond readjusted himself and moved his hand to the smaller man's ass.

Numbers breathing had grown shallow, and he was having trouble focusing on just what he'd done to deserve this. _Oh that's right, holiday sex. Merry fucking Christmas to me,_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted however, when he felt a slender finger slip into his ass. Moments later the aforementioned finger had located his prostate and began to massage it.

"Jesus Christ," he gasped, his hands desperately trying to break free from the headboard. Scarf be damned, it could be torn to shreds at this point for all he cared. He needed to grab something, touch himself, touch Wrench, anything but be deprived of the tactile stimulation he craved.

Wrench smirked when he felt Numbers writhe, his whole body having twisted in pleasure. Numbers's thrusts were getting quicker and more desperate. He removed his mouth from Numbers' dick but kept kneading his prostate. The dark haired man's thrusts were becoming more erratic; it was clear he wouldn't last much longer. With his unoccupied hand he pulled down his pants, freeing his cock, already semi-erect. Grasping it, he stroked himself, slowly at first but gaining speed quickly. In a matter of what felt like seconds he was fully erect, fit to burst.

For the last few minutes Numbers had felt it building, and with a grunt he came, his cum spreading over his stomach. He shuddered and went limp, hands knocking uselessly against the headboard. Wrench came shortly after, pleasure shooting through his cock. When he had collected himself enough to move, he crawled up to spoon Numbers. He felt the smaller man kick him, and remembered that his hands were still pinned above him. The blond untied him and tossed the scarf to the floor.

They laid there for a while breathing each other in, but eventually Numbers got up and stretched. _'As much as I appreciate the amazing fuck, I need to clean up. I feel gross as hell.'_ he signed.

Wrench sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. _'Merry Christmas to you too, asshole.'_

 _'Yeah yeah, Merry fucking Christmas...you look like you could use a shower too, there's no way I'm letting you get our bed dirtier than it already is. Come on, get up.'_ he gestured for the taller man to follow him into the bathroom. There would be plenty of time for lying in bed together after they were clean.


End file.
